


Dan Meets You at the Airport

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Long-Distance, Meeting, Sexual Jokes, airport, author's attempt at banter, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A drabble about Dan meeting You, the reader/girlfriend, at the airport.





	Dan Meets You at the Airport

Airports used to make you nervous before you went and got yourself into a long-distance relationship with an internet personality. Now you find  yourself flying back and forth between London and [YOUR COUNTRY] multiple times a year.

You know all the tricks to getting cheap last minute flights, the latest time you need to be at the airport and still get away with a leisurely stroll through the duty-free shopping.

You don't need to stop to organise your things before the security checkpoints. You stride through confidently, plop the pre-prepared plastic bags that carry your makeup and small electronics into a grey tub, shuck your jacket and walk through the x-ray arches in a smooth sequence. You could list the list of rules and restricted items backwards at this point.

You have your favourite place to relax while you wait for your gate to open for boarding in comfort. Sipping a coffee, listening to your travel playlist, you can people-watch or jot down ideas for your [CURRENT PROJECT].

Even the flight itself seems to pass quickly now. The butterflies in your stomach have nothing to do with the way the plane judders through take-off and landing, or the rare bit of turbulence in the air.

You take your carry-case down from the over-head luggage calmly and wait for the busy people, the ones who seem to be in perpetual "rush" mode, to jostle and fight to be off the plane _first._ You smile politely at the flight attendants as you exit the plane and slip your book into your backpack as you walk down the corridor that leads to the main building.

Your feeling of anticipation grows as you pass the baggage reclaim. There's a bounce in your step as you take out your phone and replace your SIM card. Your phone boots up and you turn off 'flight-mode' and wait for it to connect to the English service. A few minutes pass and your phone chimes, updating you to notifications you missed while your phone wasn't connected to WI-FI.

As you're scrolling through the messages, a call pops up. Perfect timing. Happiness blooms in your chest and you grin, bringing the phone to your ear, with a breathy-giddy, " _Hey,"_

There's a slight pause and then you hear his voice. "Hello Internet-Girlfriend," Dan teases.

It's been far too long since you've heard his actual voice. Talking over the phone, or video-chatting just isn't enough.

"I miss you, I can't wait to _be_ with you." You cup your mobile close to your cheek, a tender smile on your face. Your hair falls forward when you dip your head in a subconscious gesture and you tuck it back behind your ear.

"You're cute when you do that with your hair," he says.

You frown. "...What?"

"Look up,"

You stand up more alertly and look in a wide circle, searching for _tall._

"Your other left,"

"I can't - wait, what are you _wearing?"_

"It's called a disguise; I hope you know what a risk I'm taking loitering around an airport all by myself, defenceless and without my security detail."

You hang up as you walk toward Dan, your carry-case clattering behind you as you pick up speed.

Dan is wearing the most over-the top "disguise" he could have pulled together at short notice. His eyes are hidden by the largest pair of shades you've ever seen, more like a visor. A wide-brimmed cowboy hat from ye old TATINOF days is perched on top of his head and a thick navy scarf has been looped around his neck twice. All you can see is his nose.

When you're close enough you reach for the edge of the scarf and start to tug it away from where Dan has wrapped it around his mouth and chin. You need to see his stupid face.

"Wow it hasn't even been five minutes and you're already trying to rip my clothes off,"

"Wow, it's only been five minutes and you've only made _one_ innuendo,"

Dan's tongue darts out of his mouth lasciviously and he waggles it a little, "Speaking of, I have something for your _innuendo,"_

You gasp in mock-scandal and cover his newly-freed smirk with your hand. His breath puffs against your palm and escapes between the cracks in your fingers.

"You're the one who keeps coming back for more," he says, voice only partially muffled, lips tickling your skin.

"Stttopp,"

Dan removes your hand from his mouth and holds it between both of his hands. His thumb strokes over your skin gently as that smile continues to play on his lips. "Do you want to head straight home or get something to eat first?"

You pretend to think about this. Dan continues to swipe his thumb over your knuckles, waiting for your answer.

Decision already made, you stand up on your toes in a cutesy way, as though you are reaching up to kiss him. Dan starts to respond,  but you brush past his cheek in order to whisper "seductively" into his ear...

" _Feeeed me daddy~_ "

Dan jerks away from you with a fake retching noise.

"Oh my _god._ That was- _never do that again,"_

"Seriously, though, I'm really hungry," you continue, deadpan, starting to wheel your luggage toward the exit.

You look at him, looking at you with a weird mixture of betrayal and exasperation, from over your shoulder and wink. "You coming?"

"Not for a very long time," he snarks back, catching up to you to take your suitcase like the gentleman he is (not).

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't quite feel right / fit into the 'little things' verse so I'm posting it standalone. Not sure it's my best characterization, may come back to this kind of idea.


End file.
